The Stories Of Seattle Grace High
by TheAmazingLT
Summary: This story mainly focuses on April and Jackson but we'll also take a look at the other characters of Grey's Anatomy in high school. There will be laughter and tears. Drama and comedy all wrapped into one.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a character list and a bit of background before you start reading.**

_Addison Montgomery: Derek's fiance._

_Alex Karev: No- filter senior who is always in trouble for his smart mouth and temper. _

_April Kepner: Socially awkward teenager who is best friends with Jackson Avery._

_Arizona Robbins: Openly gay and incredibly perky senior and also the childhood friend of April Kepner._

_Callie Torres: High school senior raised in a Catholic household._

_Ben Warren: The English teacher who is also married to Miranda Bailey._

_Cristina Yang: Dark and twisty genius who is currently dating Owen Hunt- the student body president._

_Derek Shepherd: 23 year old Maths teacher at Seattle Grace High and best friend of Mark Sloan._

_Jackson Avery: A senior and known as the golden boy of the school._

_Jo Wilson: Freshman and best friend of Stephanie Edwards who secretly lives out of her car._

_Lexie Grey: A junior and the younger half-sibling of Meredith Grey._

_Mark Sloan: The perverted Biology teacher who graduated college with his best friend Derek. (I just had to make Mark the Bio teacher)_

_Meredith Grey: Best friend of Christina Yang who is he daughter of a renowned surgeon._

_Miranda Bailey: The short scary-as-hell-on-legs Science Teacher._

_Richard Weber: The principle of Seattle Grace High who has a secret thing going on with Catherine Avery._

_Stephanie Edwards: High school freshman._

_These characters were created by Shonda Rhimes. The plot is mine... because that's all I can afford._

* * *

><p>"We're late. We're late. We're late." April cried staring at her watch.<p>

She hates being late...loathes it. She prides herself on her punctuality.

Arizona rolled her eyes at friend.

"Calm down, Apes. It's just school, I can promise you it won't run away when your not here." She joked.

April was not amused

"If you woke up when I called you we would've been on time. I asked you yesterday to wake up early and pick me up but 'no' nobody listens to April now do they?" April cried with her eyes still glued to the watch and counting all the seconds she's late.

_50 seconds...51 seconds...52 seconds._

"Hey now, lay off the blame. Jesus wouldn't blame and judge people, now would He?"

April gave Arizona an annoyed glare.

"Can't you drive faster!"

"So you can pester me about not adhering to the speed limit. Yeah, I think not. Calm down farm girl you will see your hot city boy soon."

April blushed. "No...Jackson is just my friend- it's-it's not like that-we...he...me...we...we're just friends nothing more, okay. He would never like me and I could never like him... because...because were friends...best friends. And best friends don't think their friends are-are hot because they should not! They'll develop feelings for one another and then their friendship will be ruined...so...just...urgh... you like girls!"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I'm gay not blind, April."

April pouted with her cheeks still pink and looked from her watch to the speedometer.

"Seriously, Arizona you're still under the speed limit. Are we ever going to get to school?"

"Keep up your complaining and you'll be driving to school in your dad's rusted blue pick-up that farts when you start it. What's up with that anyway?"

April pouted and crossed her arms. "Sorry for criticizing your driving," she softly mumbled.

Arizona affectionately rubbed her steering wheel. "Bubbles and I forgive you."

After a few more minutes of driving Arizona finally turned into the school's quiet parking lot.

"At long last. Miracles do happen" April cried.

Arizona stopped in a senior parking spot. April jumped out of the car and just as she was about to run for the doors of high school another car entered the parking lot. Said car belonged to her best friend, Jackson Avery. April stood rooted to her spot as she waited for him to find a parking spot and greet her. Arizona walked towards April and followed her gaze.

"Oh look at Jackson's pretty road penis." Arizona said referring to his car.

April closed her eyes and pinched her nose between her thumb and index finger.

"Why?" She asked blushing. "Just why?"

"Oh come on, Apes you can't hide from sex forever. How are you going to procreate?"

"You don't need to have sex to procreate anymore. Just ask Jane from Jane The Virgin." April smartly replied.

"Well, you wanna become a surgeon so you must learn to accept sex. Personally I think you should just do it and get it over with then you wont be so uptight about it.

Before April could retort Arizona left for the doors.

Sex was an awkward subject for April Kepner. Yeah, she was still a virgin and everybody knew which was pretty darn embarrassing. She didn't understand why her sex life was such a big deal to the word. Her parent raised her to be a God-fearing lady as such she felt that waiting for marriage wasn't a big deal. Being the virgin she is, April was the punchline to every sex joke. The guys at the school even had a bet going on to see who the guy was that was going to take her virginity...as if it was some prize.

April saw Jackson stop his car in a senior parking spot. She slung her backpack over both shoulders and made her way towards her friend she didn't see the whole of summer. Jackson climbed out the sleek black car and took a sip of his coffee.

"You're in the junior parking spot."

The senior shrugged as he opened the back door to grab his empty backpack on the seat.

"You're also late."

Jackson rolled his oceanic and seaweed colored eyes before handing the coffee cup to his petite redhead friend. His eyes quickly roamed over her petite frame clad in a capri denim with a white t-shirt flawlessly showing her narrow waist and curvaceous hips. She had the small gold cross he gave her for her thirteen birthday hanging from her neck and black flats with ribbons on her feet. Her natural wavy hair was in a side ponytail making her fiery hair sprawl over her left shoulder.

Jackson can't remember when he first started noticing every small detail about the girl who has been his best friend for nearly five years now. He thought a summer away from her visiting his grandparents in Boston would clear his head but it only made him miss her more and make him think about her small nose, alabaster skin and naturally pink tinted cheeks. There was no denying- Jackson had a crush on his innocent oblivious best friend.

Jackson was brought out of his thoughts when April lifted his cup to her lips with an questioning brow silently asking 'What?'

Jackson smirked as he put his bag on his back. April was indirectly kissing him. He was indirectly her first kiss for years already. He and April shared for and drinks for probably four years already.

"That's really sweet, you know. You consume to much sugar."She complained.

"You're late too you know." He said taking his coffee from her.

She pouted before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the school building. Jackson speed-walked after his punctual friend and locked his car over his shoulder as he walked.

"Arizona overslept making me late for school on the first day of school!" April cried throwing her arms in the air. "So, why are you late?"

"I overslept too. I have to get into the waking up early thing again. No more sleeping 'till noon."

"You slept until noon? How do you do that?" April asked dragging him up the steps.

He shrugged. "Not all of us are built in clocks and live on farms where we milk the cows and chase the chickens before dawn," he said in his fake Southern drawl.

April rolled her eyes.

"So you overslept but you had time to go buy coffee at Starbucks?" April asked. Her voice was now echoing through the empty halls.

"Hey, I need my daily espresso or I'm...uhm despresso?"

"So, you drink a cup of coffee every day that's like seven cups a week...wait give me time to do the math." April said and stopped as she calculated in her head. She let go of Jackson's hand in the process.

Jackson immediately felt the loss as soon as her soft hands left his.

"That's like a thousands dollars a year ...on coffee. Wow!" April exclaimed.

"It's not like I spend it on hookers or private planes-"

"I'm buying you a coffee machine for your birthday. Those nice expensive ones with-"

Jackson grabbed April's hand and pulled her into his grasp cutting off her coming rant. He threw his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. She smelt like apples and fabric softner mixed with with her natural soft citrus smell. Jackson guessed she always smelt like a fruit because she helped her father in their orchards. She also spent most afternoons doing her homework beneath the shade of their apple trees.

"I haven't seen you in months and you haven't hugged me yet."

"We talked like every second day on the phone. By the way, I'm sorry about you and Lexie."

Jackson's body grew rigid at the mention of her name. He relaxed when April affectionately rubbed his back.

"Yeah, it was bound to happen. It was just about the sex at first but then I started liking her but she was still hung up over another guy so I had to set her free. She won't be getting any Jackson Action ever again." He joked.

April slapped his chest and laughed. She looked up at him. Her arms were still around his torso

_'She looked so freaking beautiful.'_ Jackson thought.

"You know you don't have to put up a though guy act in front me, you know that right?"

Jackson smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know and I'm not. I'm okay, really. It's not like I loved her...I just liked her."

April nodded and let go.

"Come on, lets go. We're late. Mr Webber has already probably started his assembly speech. "

* * *

><p>The halls of Seattle Grace High were buzzing as students made their way to their different homerooms- a big contrast from yesterday when the halls were eerily quiet with no sign of life between them. Heavy footsteps, loud talking and even singing met the ears of Meredith Grey and friends Cristina Yang, April Kepner and Jackson Avery. The four followed the students in front of them heading to the same place they were: class<p>

"Freshmen." Cristina said noticing the behavior of the children in front of her.

"Why'd you say so?" April asked.

Cristina shrugged.

"They have stars in their eyes. That one-" she said nodding at the brown-skinned girl with her hair in a ponytail. "- can't stop smiling in awe. That one-" she nodded at the girl's brunette friend. "-is walking like she has to go pee or something. I think I need to be a good Samaritan and tell her where the bathroom is."

Before Meredith could stop Cristina she tapped the girl before her on her shoulder.

The girl turned with a shy grin on her lips.

"Do you need to use the bathroom; the closest one is down the hall next to the stairs leading down to the boiler room."

The grin on her face fell and her futures grew confused.

"No, I don't. Why?"

"You look like you're about to pee on yourself so stop jumping around like an idiot."

The girl grabbed her friend's hand and quickly disappeared between the mass of students.

Meredith tried but she couldn't fight the grin forming. "That was mean," she said, her voice lacking conviction.

Christina smirked. "That was funny though. Admit it."

Meredith let out a small chuckle "Yeah it was."

"You guys are so mean. I don't even know why I'm friends with you." April sighed.

"I'm just keeping you around for charity." Cristina said seriously.

April stopped walking and bit her lip. She thought they were friends; they often sit together at lunch, she's went to Cristina's house a few times for projects and Cristina even defends her at times. April guessed she was wrong.

Jackson read the hurt on April's face and put his arm around her. He knew Cristina was joking: she told him a few times that once you get over Kepner's high pitched whining she's actually okay to hang out with. And she found April Kepner far less annoying than Meredith's sister, Lexie.

"She's just joking, April." Meredith said.

"Sheesh Keps, toughen up a bit. You should learn how to take a joke."

April said nothing.

"So, I met a guy last night." Meredith said after a brief moment of silence.

Cristina raised a brow. "And?"

"Well, I was in a bar with my fake ID, drinking and I met a guy. Since my mom is in Boston we went to my place and this morning we woke up and went our separate ways."

"Aren't you afraid of teen pregnancy. I would nev-"

"That's why they invented condoms, Jane the Virgin." A voice said behind April.

April turned and glared at Alex Karev.

"Oh look, Syphilis has come to bless us with it's presence." April said with fake-enthusiasm.

"Oh look April-"

"Anyhow, was he hot?" Cristina said before the two could start bickering...as always.

"Yes."

"An Avery hot or a Kevin James the basketball player hot."

Meredith stopped and thought about it for a while.

"Jackson doesn't have hair. Derek has hair...nice hair... and eyes too. So, he's kinda hotter than Avery."

"Right here." Jackson reminded them pointing to himself.

They ignored him.

"Is that even possible?" Cristina asked.

Mer rolled her eyes.

Jackson smirked.

Karev pretended to gag.

April laughed.

"What would your boyfriend say if he heard that?" Meredith joked.

"Nothing, Owen knows I'm not into pretty boys. No person can be so pretty and perfect, they lack in the brain area or the bedroom if they look like that."

"Okay, seriously, I'm right here and there's nothing wrong with my brain nor my bedroom skills." Jackson exclaimed earning him a few stares.

His face became hotter

Meredith, Alex, April and Cristina laughed.

"We believe you, Avery." Meredith joked.

They continued walking in silence not having much more to say to one another since they spent their summer together filling out applications to universities.

"So, what are your goals for the new school year?" Cristina suddenly asked.

"Don't know." April, Alex and Jackson declared in unison.

Mer shrugged. "Mom is expecting me to be class valedictorian."

Christina smirked and winked: "You know you're going up against me right?" she joked.

Mer rolled her eyes.

"Anyhow, Owen wants to change the school. Fight for the people, turn all Gandhi on us. I just wanna see if Bailey finally invented a growth elixir so she can start riding the big girl rides at the carnival."

Suddenly a force pushed the group apart. It was their Chemistry teacher Mrs Bailey-Warren. The woman bulldozed between them without even glancing back at them as she said:

"Yang. Grey. Avery. Kepner. Karev. Detention."

"But we didn't say anything-" Meredith cried after the short figure disappearing between the sea of students.

"You all listened to her speak ill of me. You're just as guilty!"

"It's not like we can magically turn off our hearing!" Alex shouted after the woman.

"Maybe you should ask Yang to make you an elixir for that!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Meredith threw Cristina a look to which she responded with an eye roll.

"You had to get us detention on our first day of school?" Jackson asked.

Cristina shrugged. "She is only mean because she loves us. That was a nice comeback she gave though."

It was true Mrs Bailey-Warren was as tough as nails but she had a soft spot for her Chemistry wiz kids . Mrs Bailey-Warren did not show her love and affection through praise like a normal person, nope she drilled you and made you work harder for those once in a blue moon compliments. Even though Mrs Bailey-Ward was the scariest (and shortest) teacher she was the most beloved. The woman could boast with three teacher of the year awards. She was the mother hen to all her little chicks.

"You could have waited until tomorrow." Meredith complained.

Cristina gave her a toothy grin and wrapped her arm around Meredith's shoulder. "It's not like any of you have anything better to do in your free time . We all know that I'm the joy in your sad lives."

Meredith rolled her eyes and followed her into the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I am trying my best to keep the characters true to themselves, am I doing a good job so far or not? I really don't wanna turn Cristina into a sap all of a sudden or Alex into a gentleman. I'm not a huge fan of fan fictions where they change the character's personality so I don't wanna write one like that. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**God bless :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>April sat between Meredith and Cristina at the back of their Maths class. She took out her pencil case and took out two pencils an eraser, sharpener, a black and a blue pen as she waited for their new Maths teacher to arrive. Feeling thirsty she bent down into her bag and searched for her water bottle. Once she finally sorted out her stationery her eyes roamed over the students in the packed classroom. All the people who were in her class the previous years were present with a few new faces. Her eyes fell on Jackson laughing with a few of his team mates and Alex in a far corner of the classroom.<p>

The buzz in the classroom died down causing April to search for the reason why. She looked to the door to see a tall man walking in. Before she could study the man's face a hand on her back forced her down. Her right cheek was pressed to the desk making her only view Cristina's boobs next to her. She felt Meredith's frame leaning over her body. Before April could ask what Meredith's deal was, Mer (loudly) whispered:

"Christina, that's him!"

"What? Who?" Cristina asked raising a brow.

"The guy!"

"The guy you slept with?" April asked nearly biting the inside of her cheek as she spoke.

"Yeah!"

"No!" Cristina cried in shock.

"Yeah."

"Well, he is kinda hot." Cristina praised.

April moved her head pressing her chin to the table, since Meredith was still lying on top of her. She lifted her gaze to see the guy who entered the class staring at his tablet as he flung his bag onto the front desk. Meredith was right though, the guy was hot: he was tall, his lean muscles were visible due to the white short sleeved v-neck shirt he was wearing, his black curls framed his sun-kissed skin. The guy looked up causing April to see his sky blue eyes protected by a thick layer of black lashes. The guy was definitely pretty but he was no Jackson in her opinion. This guy's skin wasn't the color of sweet yummy toffees, his eyes didn't remind her of the deep blue see with it's specks of green seaweed on the bottom. Yes, the guy was definitely pretty but her best friend was gorgeous.

"Hey, guys, I'm you're new Maths teacher, Mr Shepherd." He began.

"He's a teacher, Cristina." Meredith hissed.

Cristina let out a laugh. "Dude you screwed your Maths teacher. You're so screwed."

"I know. What should I do, Cristina."

April pressed her cheek against the table again and looked at Cristina only to see her shrug.

"I don't know. Hey, maybe he'll help you with extra credit. If you know what I mean?"

"You know what; you're helpless." Meredith said and got off April.

"Thank you." April sarcastically said once she was free. She bent down to pick up her stationery that fell when Meredith slammed her face onto her desk.

"Kepner, what should I do?"

April shrugged.

"I don't know. It's not like I've been in this situation before-"

Meredith interrupted her seeing this conversation was going nowhere. "Okay, he has not noticed me yet. You know what, I'm gonna pretend like I'm part of a set of twins. My new name is Michelle Grey, okay. He slept with my twin sister Meredith who goes to another school. Yip, I'm gonna pretend like I don't know him at all."

April and Cristina looked at her like she was crazy.

"That's the stupidest idea ever." April slowly said.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Kepner on that one." Cristina said over April's shoulder. "Props for the creativity thought."

"You three at the back!" A voice shouted.

Said three people looked at the owner of the voice: Cristina looked bored, April looked flustered and Meredith looked like she was about to die.

April noted her new teacher's facial expression mimicked that of Meredith when recognition dawned on him. He quickly recovered though and wiped the look off his face.

"Uhm...anyway, where was I..." Derek began again. While he was talking about himself his eyes were glued on Meredith.

"You tell no one." Cristina whispered to April.

She quickly nodded before glancing at the blonde next to her.

* * *

><p>Jackson and April were walking down the hallway on their way to the cafeteria from French. April's arm snaked around his as they walked and talked. She and he were the only two out of their group of friends who had French, which was refreshing since they almost shared every single class.<p>

"Jackson is sick."

"Huh?" Jackson was confused now. He was right here and he was feeling fine.

"Jackson, the pig I got this summer." April explained.

"Oh."

April told him over the phone she named her new piglet after him this summer.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Him." April corrected.

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"It's an animal, April."

"Yeah but it's a living thing. Plus he's cute, Jackson. He's like really really cute. You should see him."

"Every time I see a pig I think of bacon."

April laughed and bumped him with her shoulder.

"Anyway, he barfed this morning for some reason. I did not have enough time to try and doctor him this morning so Dad said he would keep an eye on him and get a farm help to take him to the vet if he doesn't get better. I hope my Jackbaby is okay."

"I still can't get over the fact that you named a pig after me. Why a pig? Why not something majestic like a horse."

April was about to answer when a shout came out of the classroom they just passed.

"Avery!"

They stopped. Jackson sighed in annoyance while April smirked.

"Auw, your boyfriend is calling you." April taunted.

Jackson glared at her.

"I don't know why Sloan is so obsessed with me."

"Avery, I know you heard me call you!"

April laughed.

"Go before he thinks your cheating on him." April joked letting go of his arm. "I think this bromance is kinda cute."

"It's disturbing." Jackson said.

"Oh come on, you have a teacher who likes you and who is invested in you. Plus, he's not that much older than us. You probably remind him of himself in high school." April guessed.

"So, I'm obsessed with sex and girls plus I have no filter and personal boundaries don't matter to me?"

"No, that's not what I meant. You both are blessed in the looks department. You both are smart: I helped Miss Smith in the office and I saw his personnel file as well as a few of his achievements. He was top of his class, Jacks. I bet you two would have been friends in college."

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"I'll keep a seat open for you at lunch. Go talk to your boyfriend. He missed you." She said before biting her pink lips.

Jackson's mouth went dry when she placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her coco colored eyes.

"He needs some 'Jackson Action'."

Jackson faked a laugh while sourly staring at her. She sweetly smiled at him in return before turning around and continuing down the hallway

Jackson went into the classroom he just passed to see Mr Sloan sitting behind his desk playing Angry Birds on his tablet judging by the sounds coming from the tablet. Mark paused the game and looked at the teenager leaning against his door frame.

"Why do you look so tense?"

"You have a way of making me tense." Jackson answered.

His teacher rolled his eyes.

"Come in, Avery"

Jackson dragged his Jordan covered feet to the desk in front of Sloan's desk.

"You called."

"I heard you and Little Grey broke up." Mark said crossing his arms on the table.

"How do you even know that?" Jackson asked generally confused.

"Facebook."

"You're stalking me on Facebook. I'm going to unfriend you and block you. Don't you have better things to do with your time?"

"So why did you break up? I just saw she deleted all the photos of you and your Facebook relationship status changed to single." Mark continued ignoring Jackson's questions.

Jackson sighed running a hand over his shaven head. He knew Mark was not going to let it go.

"She cheated on me with her ex." Mark nodded in understanding. "You want my advice?"

"No, I really don't-"

"You need a rebound girl-"

"Please stop-" Jackson began.

"A nice pretty girl who can make Lexie jealous. She should see what she missed out on. You need something fun and light." Mark continued rubbing his chin before a naughty smirk rooted itself on his face. "I know a girl. Mara, she's new, a junior. Her parents just moved here from England. She's the niece of a friend of mine. She pretty...smart too...she's no Christina Yang or April Kepner but she's a solid 8th on the academic achievers list of her old school, which is still good. You can show her around school. Show her all the local attractions, if you know what I mean." He winked.

"Sir, I beg you, please don't." Jackson said. He was getting frustrated.

"Oh come on, Avery! I teach you to help the needy. The girl is in need of help around school. If you help her she can return the favor and show you around a few places too. A few very interesting places she knows."

Jackson shook his head in awe at what his teacher, yes teacher, was hinting at.

"I'm leaving now." Jackson said and stood up. "You are crazy." He made his way towards the exit.

"Oh come on, Jackson, I'm just trying to help!"

Jackson looked over his shoulder at the man examining him. Mark Sloan was actually serious.

"Please, stay out of my personal life. Please do." With those words out of his mouth he disappeared out of the room and view of Mark Sloan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey,<strong>

**I don't think Jackson would be the kind of guy who would change his Facebook relationship status but I think Lexie would do it for him though, I guess.**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! Dance party!**

**_-000-_**

The end of the school day could not arrive sooner for Jackson Avery. This morning he was optimistic about seeing all his friends ...but that was this morning. During the day his optimism disappeared and in it's place came stress and depression made their appearance. School just had a way of making him depressed. His teacher's just had a way of making him depressed. Life just had a way of making him depressed. He already had four hours worth of homework plus he already received the due dates for three projects. Just thinking about all the hard work that awaited him made him want to crawl into a hole and die. He had to work extra hard this year, especially if he wanted to carry on the Avery legacy and become a surgeon. But Jackson did not want to become a surgeon because they expect him to, on the contrary, his family saw him as nothing more than a pretty face. He wanted to prove them all wrong by becoming a surgeon. He wanted to show them that he was more than just a pretty face.

The only person who believed in his potential besides his mother and grandfather was April. She saw him as more than just a pretty face. She saw his insecurities, his fears he told her his dreams and she told him hers. People at school, even his own friends saw him as pretty guy and no more. But April saw far beyond his physical appearance. He guessed that's the reason he was slowly falling for her. She saw him as a person worth knowing and sticking around for.

Jackson was brought out of his thoughts as he walked towards the parking lot when he saw a flash of vibrant red hair in the distance. His eyes focused on April sitting on the grass beneath a big acorn tree. Jackson was about to make her way when he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw his Biology teacher heading his way with a tall dark haired girl at his side. He studied the girl and come to a conclusion that she was an exact contrast to April; her was midnight black and not the vibrant red he came to adore, she was tall, almost model like, while April was petite and soft. The girl carried herself with confidence and pride while April had a shy, uncertain gracefulness to her. Her sun-kissed skin did not look as soft as April's milky skin. The girl's lips did not have the natural pinkness April's full soft lips had...

Jackson blinked trying to get his best friend out his mind. He was treading on dangerous ground.

"Jackson, this young lady is Mara, the girl I told you about earlier. Mara this is Jackson. You can ask him anything,he'll be more than happy to help. He knows his way around school. Now that he is newly single he has all the time in the world to show you around."

Jackson stared at Sloan with his mouth agape. He never agreed to this. He told him no. The man was really just working on his nerves.

"Hello." Mara said.

"Hi." He said with a polite smile as he formed a fist behind his back in irritation at his teacher's 'subtlety' .

"I told you he was good-looking." Mark said and winked at Mara.

Mara laughed and bit her lip slyly staring up at him through thick lashes.

"Yeah."

Jackson could not help but think April would have blushed and stuttered if she was in this situation.

"Well, I'll leave you two kids to it then. Have fun." Mark said and nearly ran away before Jackson could throw him with something...like a shoe or maybe a tire...or a car. April would laugh and call him a wanna-be hulk if she heard his thoughts right now.

Jackson took a deep breath and awkwardly swayed back and forth on the balls on his feet. Jackson was knew how to talk to girls, he was the farthest thing from awkward but today he was not in the mood for flirting. All he wanted to do was get a smoothie with April and talk about his day not flirt with a girl.

"So, how do you like Seattle Grace High so far?" He said looking at his watch quickly.

"It's been good. But a few people did look at me like I'm an alien when I use British slang."

Jackson faked a laugh not knowing what more to say. He sighed under his breath

"Hey, it was nice meeting you, Mara. But I really have to go now." Jackson said with a charming smile. "And whatever Sloan said...just ignore it, okay. The guy is crazy and he had problems. He need's help." He laughed. "I really have to go now, my friend is waiting for me."

"Oh okay. I hope I see you around, Jackson." Mara said with a smile of her own before turning around.

Jackson turned around and went to April who was still sitting beneath the tree with a book in her lap and furiously writing as she bit her lip in concentration. Jackson stepped on the grass and threw his bag next to her. April did not look up but said.

"I see Sloan helped you make a new friend on your first day of school. Your mommy is gonna be so proud." April joked as she wrote.

Jackson sat down next to her and rested his back against the tree.

"Sloan heard about the break-up and now he wants to fix my love life."

April raised a brow and looked at him.

"So, I was wrong: he's not your boyfriend, he is your pimp."

"Apparently so and I don't even get paid." Jackson joked resting his head against her shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Jackson at the nearly vacant parking lot.

"Wait, what time is your mom picking you up?"

April looked up from her work.

"Actually, I'm waiting for Arizona. She has tennis practice so I'm just waiting. Talking about sports, when do you start football practice?"

"Nope, coach says we'll start practice next week. We're taking it slow the first week of school."Jackson said. "I'll take you home."

"You're willing to drive 30 minutes out of town for me? Ah, you're so sweet, you saint, you." April said and pulled out her phone. "I'll just text her to tell her."

Jackson stood up as April packed up her stuff after she texted. Jackson held out his hand for her to take. She put her hand in his and he pulled her up.

"You wanna go for a smoothie first?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

April followed him to his car. April linked her arm with his as they walked in silence.

"So, how was your day?"

"It sucked, it sucked bad. My head hurts, April." Jackson moaned.

She affectionately put rested her head against his arm as they walked. Once they arrived at the car Jackson unlocked it

April climbed in and threw her bag on the backseat. Jackson climbed in and started the car.

_**-000-**_

20 minutes later Jackson and April were sitting in the back of a small fast food restaurant enjoying smoothies. He was texting Alex while April was staring out the window whilst drinking her strawberry and banana smoothie. When Jackson was done with his message he looked up at her. The birthmark on the left side of her neck was visible, she was drumming her fingers on the table as she sighed.

"Seattle can be so depressing at times." She suddenly said and looked at him as she licked her lips.

"Hmm?"

"Like one minute it's all sunny and happy and then it gets all dark and depressing like now."

"Yeah." Jackson said before taking a sip of his mixed berry smoothie. "So, why didn't you drive to school with your mom today?"

"Mom's car broke down so it's with the mechanic. Five weeks ago a new family bought the farm a few miles from ours, the Taylors- a nice family of four. We met them at church and my dad and Mr Taylor hit it off. We invited them for dinner the following Sunday and now we're all best friends." April said rolling her eyes before taking another sip of her drink. "Their youngest, Eva, is attending the same private school where my mom teaches so when they heard about our car Mrs Taylor agreed to give my mom, Libby and Kimmie a lift to school. So, their car was full this morning meaning I couldn't get a lift with them and Mathew lives in the city and only comes home on weekends so I couldn't get a lift with him either. And I seriously, did not want to drive to school with Dad's fart truck."

"Matthew?"

"He's nineteen. He's on his way to becoming a paramedic."

Jackson did not like thinking about another guy that was close to their age and male spending time alone with April.

"So, you and Matthew are friends?" He asked trying to make his voice sound nonchalant. But it was hard since his body was silently shaking with jealousy. He was her only guy friend.

"No, not really...in a way...I guess...no? We're always surrounded by family when we're together but he's nice to me and stuff and we talk about stuff too so I guess we're friends in a way...sort of. "

Jackson nodded drinking his smoothie.

"So, how was Boston?" She asked.

"It was okay, I guess. But after the third week there I got so bored. I spent most of my time in the hospital watching my grandfather's surgeries or speaking with you or Lexie on the phone. But then Lexie called and confessed that she kissed George and she was sorry. And the rest is history."

April nodded. "So, college? Which have you applied to?"

"Harvard. Everybody in my family has been to Harvard so Mom wants me to go too. You?"

"I've applied to every single one in America." She joked. "But seriously, I've applied to a bunch of colleges for scholarships. I don't have much of a choice. I just have to go the one that offers me a scholarship."

Jackson gave a small smile.

"You'll get a scholarship, Apes. You're one of the smartest people I know. I just hope you'll be close to me."

April rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to hold my hands through colleges as well, Jackson. I'm a big girl now." She said.

"Maybe I need you to hold my hand." He joked and winked.

Her cheeks turned rosy pink as she looked into her smoothie.

"You're a big boy now, you don't need me anymore."

"I'll always need you, April." Jackson said seriously placing his hand on her's. His long, slim fingers traced circles on her hand before she turned it around and followed the palm of her hand.

"You do?" She asked slightly breathless when she heard the tone of his voice.

He tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear with his free hand. His fingers gently danced over the sensitive skin of her neck making her hold her breath. She looked into his eyes seeing an unknown emotion shining in them and pulling her into a trance. She bit her lip as he pulled both his hands away.

"Yeah, you're my best friend. I'll always want you near me."

Those words broke the trance pulling her back into reality. She blinked a few times and shyly stared at her hands as she silently cursed. She had no idea what just happened but she didn't like it...okay, she liked it a lot...too much and that was the problem. She and Jackson were friends...best friends and nothing more. They could never be anything more than just friends: In a few months they would be States apart attending college...and Jackson could never like her. Jackson was popular, gorgeous, funny, kind while she was shy, awkward and annoying at times. There was now way that he would ever see her as more than a friend.

"I-I-I'm done with my smoothie. I think we should go now." She said flustered and fished for money out of her jean pocket.

"It's on me, April." Jackson said taking out money.

"No, Jackson, you know I don't like it when you pay for me."

"April, I have enough money to pay for you."

"I know but I don't want it to seem like I'm only your friend because of your money. Because I am not."

Jackson rolled his eyes. They always argued about him paying for her. It was starting to get old.

"I'm paying, April. Now you have extra money to give the hippies you pass."

April rolled her eyes and took out the money making Jackson sigh.

"Just humor me, April. I don't like having you pay when we're out together. Call it a male pride thing."

"I'm not you girlfriend, Jackson. That rule only applies to girlfriends." April softly said.

Jackson was about to reply when a voice called April's name. She looked up and searched the room for the source. A gentle smile formed on her lips when she found the person who called her name. Jackson looked over his shoulder to see a guy with brown hair and broad shoulders heading to their table.

"Hey, Matthew. What are you doing here?" April asked pleasantly surprised.

"I don't live far from here. They make the best coffee." He said smiling down at here and lifting the coffee cup.

"Well, Matthew, this is a good friend of mine, Jackson. Jackson this is Matthew, the guy I told you about earlier."

Jackson shook Matthew's outreached hand. Matthew turned back to April with a small reassured smile on his face.

"So, you talk about me, huh?"He joked.

Blood rushed to her face making her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Gosh no, I did not mean it like that. I-I was just talking to him about my vacation." She said flustered. "And you happened to be a part of my vacation...so I talked about you like a millisecond."

Matthew laughed. "I was joking, April."

She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, my rambling is probably annoying you." She said knowing that everybody, even her friends. found her annoying at times.

Jackson was about to tell her she was the farthest thing from annoying when Matthew interrupted:

"It's not annoying, it's cute." He said with a nervous laugh.

April's cheeks turned a deeper crimson than before.

Jackson did not like it. He did not like it at all.

"Well, we have to go. It was nice meeting you." Jackson said and stood up. He threw the money on the table. "Let's go, April."

April raised a brow and stood up.

She gave Matthew a polite smile.

"I guess, I'll see you Sunday at church."

"Yeah, you definitely will. Bye April. Nice meeting you, Jackson." Matthew said walked away after giving April a small smile. Once Matthew was out the door April's gaze fell back on Jackson.

"What was that all about?" She asked following behind him as he started walking out..

"What?" He asked innocently staring at the tiles beneath his feet.

"Oh please, Jackson." April exclaimed rolling her eyes. "Why we're you in such a hurry. We both know time is never an issue with you. I'm not even sure if you can read time."

Jackson pulled a face.

"Ha-Ha look at April trying to be funny."

"It's a gift." She said with a shrug ignoring the sarcastic tone of his voice. "But seriously, why are you in such a hurry?" She asked as she slid past Jackson who held the door open for her.

"It looks like it's going to rain soon, okay? I don't want to get my car stuck in the dirt when I take you home. You know my car isn't actually made for dirt roads and farms." He lied. He did not want to admit to April that her new friend was rubbing him up the wrong way. She would ask what he meant by that and then he would probably do something stupid like tell her he likes her. After that she's be frightened off because he's her best friend and then their relationship would be ruined. He had to take things slow with her and show her he meant business without frightening her. He needed to make her realize the magnitude of feelings she had towards him. He had a suspicion that April found him attractive, even before he started dating Lexie but he tried ignoring it. Dating Lexie made him realize that he was starting to develop feelings for April too. He found himself comparing Lexie to April a lot. Lexie's hair didn't remind him of strawberries, her skin wasn't as white as snow, her eyes didn't remind him of the forrest and she did not have April's dimples when she smiled. He couldn't talk to Lexie about his Marvel Universe obsession because she laughed at him and called him 'nerdy but cute'. Jackson Avery was not 'nerdy but cute'

As the relationship progressed he just thought about April more and more so when he and Lexie broke up...he felt joyous...relieved...free to explore the possibilities of a relationship with April. However, judging by the look on that paramedic farm boy's face when he looked at HIS April his window of opportunity was closing. Jackson Avery was used to getting everything he wanted on a silver platter but April was the one thing he would need to work for. And, hell, he was going to work. His surname was not Avery for nothing. As an Avery you got what you wanted even if that means working you ass off for it at times. The Avery legacy was not obtained by sitting down and giving up.

He wanted April Kepner.

He was going to get her.

That paramedic should just crawl back where he came from.

The game was on and he was not going to lose.

_**-000**_

**AN:**

**Hey, there!**

**Thanks for your reviews. Please leave more. I hope you guys enjoyed :) For those of you who are reading my Japril One Shots, I'll try to post the next one-shot before the 12th.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In short Grey's Anatomy and all it's characters belong to it's creator the amazing Shonda Rhimes and of course ABC studios. The plot of this story is all I can afford at this moment...since creativity cost like, nothing.**

**Enjoy and review :)**

_**-000-**_

_April's POV:_

April sat in her dark room looking out the window trying to forget the dream she had minutes ago. She saw blurry flashes of lightening ripping through the sky and heard a deep roar of thunder from the earths core. The smell of heavenly rain filled her senses via the half open window. Tonight was one of those night when she could not fall asleep so she decided to listen to the rain marching on the roof hoping it would bore her to sleep.

April Kepner had a love-hate relationship with rain. Excessive rainfall had a negative impact on the crops. Too much water in the soil made the roots of the plants rot and deprives the plant of oxygen. But without rain there was no way that the crops would grow. However, that did not mean that she liked rain much, it made her feel depressed 90% of the time. Only on philosophical days did she see the beauty in rain...tonight was one of those nights. Rain was actually a beautiful thing when you got over the getting-wet and-causing-your-hair-to-frizz-thing. Rain had the ability to wash the earth clean again...almost like earth forgiving humanity for all it's indiscretions by cleansing the world. Maybe rain was God's way of showering the earth in forgiveness.

April yawned and sat up. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed making her feet dangle a few inches from the floor. She sighed rubbing her hands all over her sweat drenched face before searching for the glasses she wore only at home. Images of the dream she just had haunted her mind. She bit her lip and shook her head trying to shake away the thoughts of Jackson Avery. She blushed just thinking about the way she and Jackson kissed in her _very _vivid dream.

_They were in her room, which would never happen in real life because her father would kill any guy who came close to her room. She was lying on her bed while Jackson was sitting behind her desk working on their project. After nearly an hour of working she felt an approaching headache and went to lie down on the bed as Jackson continued working._

_"Aren't you sick of working? Take a break and lie down." April complained staring up the roof. _

_"'Kay, babe." He said._

_Jackson smiled at her: one of those smiles that stole her breath every time. He stood up from his chair and made his way towards April on the bed. He climbed on the bed straddling her from above. April smiled shyly when he placed his hands on opposite sides of her head. He leaned down to her making their noses touch. She threw her arms around his neck looking into his magnificent eyes. He pressed his lips against her's softly. He then trailed kisses down her face and neck before find her lips yet again. This kiss was not soft and sweet like the previous one. This time his lips led her's in a passionate tango of lips. April moaned when she felt his tongue licking her lips seeking entrance into the fortress of her mouth. Her heart hammered in in her chest and her head started spinning. Delightful warmth spread through her belly and shivers of delight ran up her spine. He slipped his tongue in her mouth inviting her's to dance. His mouth was dominant yet gentle on her's leading her. Jackson switch their positions with his mouth still on her's. She laid on top of him with all her weight as he lied beneath her with his one hand around her waist and the other in her hair. _

_A muffled moan left her mouth when she felt him pulling away. They stared at each other in silence lungs burning with need for oxygen. The atmosphere was thick with intimacy. Their loud breathing echoed through the room. Jackson reached for her face and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. He smiled up at her before placing a soft peck on her pink swollen lips. She smiled down at him before resting her head against his chest listening to his drumming heart beneath her ears. She felt him trace invisible circles on her back as she breathed him in. Her senses full of Jackson's woody cologne and a hint of vanilla was enough to make her mouth water. She looked up to see Jackson studying her face. His mouths found her. He teasingly bit her lips before opening his mouth to speak:_

_"I love-"_

A loud rumble of thunder drummed through the night air followed by the sound of striking lightening brought her out of her dream. She was drenched in sweat, her heart was doing back flips in her chest. Her stomach turning and her lungs desperate for air. She groaned and fell back on her bed silently cursing her hormones for leaving her body in such a flustered state. She looked out her half open curtains and tried fighting the memories by trying to fall asleep again to no avail since pictures of her dream would develop beneath her closed eyelids forcing her to open her eyes and stare out the window at the weather outside making her think about the complexities of rain. That distraction lasted only a few minutes. That's why she got out of bed and headed downstairs for a cup of warm milk with a hint of cinnamon to help her fall asleep again.

She switched on the kitchen light and cringed as the sharp colors fell on her retina. Once she adjusted to the sharp light she headed towards the fridge and searched for milk. She looked for a glass and cinnamon and poured the milk into the glass before placing it back and putting the glass in the microwave. As she waited for the milk to heat she mentally cursed herself for the dream she had. Yeah, she liked Jackson...she liked him a hell of a lot and that frustrated her. She needed to control her hormones but her body was letting her down. She found herself thinking abut him more and more as the days passed. The little crush developed a few months ago, before he started dating Lexie. She tried fighting her emotions but it became harder and harder and just when she gathered enough courage to tell her best friend she liked him, he dropped a bomb on her: he started seeing Lexie. April was devastated at first but later came to the conclusion that it must have been God's way of stopping her from making a mistake and ruining a perfectly good friendship. But today, when they were drinking smoothies and he told her he would always need her, she swore she saw a flicker of attraction in his eyes. But then reality struck and she realized this was real life and a fan fiction in which she, the awkward and nerdy girl gets the hot golden boy. She would never be Jackson's Avery's type: he liked tall pretty girls who did not ramble on about nonsense. Like that girl Mr Sloan introduced him to today. They would make a gorgeous couple truthfully.

The microwave's alarm went off bringing April back to present time in her kitchen. She gently pressed her finger against the glass to feel the temperature. Realizing it was too hot to grip with her bare hands, she searched for a dishcloth and took the hot milk out of the microwave. She made herself comfortable on a nearby chair and drank the milk with help of the cloth. Her thoughts were consumed by Jackson and the dream as she drank the hot drink. Once she was finally done she turned off the lights and headed back to her bedroom. Once there, she climbed in her bed and looked up at her dark ceiling whilst listening to the rain calmly dancing on her the roof. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath and imagining she was on a tropical island far away from her pestering Jackson Avery driven thoughts. Just when she felt at total ease and on the border of sleep Jackson's face reappeared in her thoughts.

"Seriously?"

She was ready to use some bad words when the phone next to her rang. She felt for her glasses and put them on before grabbing her cellphone. She looked at the caller ID and saw Jackson's number and a selfie of him and her with the pond she had on her farm in the background.

"Speak of the devil." She muttered under her breath before answering the phone. "You do know it's one-thirty, right?"

"Sorry, you were probably sleeping." His sensational deep voice said.

"Well, most people do tend to sleep this time of night or rather early morning. But lucky for you I was not; I couldn't sleep. The thunder." She lied.

"Me neither."

"Okay." She said as she took off her glasses and lied down on the bed again. "So, you decided to call me because?"

"I'm bored and there's nothing interesting on TV."

She rolled her visually impaired eyes.

"So, you called me for entertainment." She stated.

"Yep."

April chuckled after sighing.

"So, what can I do for your entertainment, Sir?" She asked sarcastically.

"Say that in a Russian accent." She heard him say.

April raised one of her eyebrows in confusion.

"And why would I do that?"

"Then you'll sound like those phone sex operators."

April pulled a face in confusion and disgust

"Wha-Why...You...huh?" She stuttered.

She heard Jackson laugh.

"Yeah, you would know how they sound, right?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Haha, no I would not. And you don't need to speak in Russian accent, your voice is hot enough as is. But if you do decide to do the Russian accent, I wont complain."

April's face felt as hot as the sun's surface when those words left his mouth.

"You really need a girlfriend, Jackson Avery, if you're getting that desperate." She joked trying to get him back.

He stopped laughing.

"Are you willing to apply for that vacancy, babe?" She heard him ask.

She knew he was only joking but that memo did not reach her heart nor her body. Her heart skipped a beat. She held the phone far from her as she tried taking control of her breathing and warming body. She felt like a dog in the early state of heat when it came to Jackson Avery and hearing him say 'babe' just messed up her already fragile hormones.

"I don't think I have the qualifications for the job." She breathed out with a fake amused laugh and hidden seriousness.

"And what qualifications do you think are needed?"

She bit her lip.

"Well, I guess, someone nice so that they can humor you when you do your lame impressions-" She joked.

"Hey, you said they were good! You laughed when I did my Sylvester Stallone and said it was dead on."

"I lied, I felt bad for you." She smiled and suddenly turned serious. "You need someone smart who understands your dry witty humor. Someone strong who is not willing to take your crap, because trust me, you have a lot of crap to deal with-"

"No, I don't" He said offended form the other side.

"Yeah, you do"

"Like what, pray tell?"

"We don't have that much time on our hands. By the time I'm done the earth will be ruled by evil robots enslaving the human race."

She could imagine him rolling his eyes at her statement.

"Whatever, go on."

"You need someone independent since you don't like clingy girls. And you need someone understanding to accept you and your underlying geekiness."

"I'm not a geek."

"You're an eighteen-year-old man reading comics and still watching Ultimate Spider-man and Justice squad or gang or whatever it's called."

"Oh is that right, Disney Princess?"

"Don't you judge me." April said.

"You started it."

April rolled her eyes and continued naming all the qualities of the perfect mate for Jackson.

"She will need to be patient for your part because you lack patience-"

"Hey-"

"-and punctual too because you, Jackson Avery, don't know how to read time-"

"I resent that-"

"-like seriously, what self-respecting man spends half an hour in the shower. It's not like you rinse or repeat in there because you don't have hair. And then you spend another twenty minutes looking for clothes to wear-"

"Hey, I need to look good. I'm an Avery, I have a reputation to live up to."

"Hmm, if you wanna go with that."

Jackson chuckled in her ear. They said nothing to one another just listened to each other breathing and the rain outside both their windows. April's eyelids slowly closed, her grip on the phone loosened and her breathing became deeper as sleep slowly crept up on her.

Jackson heard the change in her breathing pattern from the other side of the phone line and smiled. He heard a light snore and mumble some gibberish under her breath making him chuckle softly. She sounded so cute.

"Night, Apes." He whispered before ending the call. He lied back on his bed staring at his ceiling and thinking bout the conversation they just had, April was right when she listed all the things he needed in a girl but she failed to realize that she was all that. He had no idea how April could be so oblivious at times. Even when he flirted with her she shrugged it off. He needed the girl to take him serious.

_**-000-**_

**Hey there, thank you for your reviews. I read every single one. I know I don't always reply to them by messaging but that does not mean I don't appreciate them because I do. Knowing you guys read and enjoy my story makes me wanna update faster. :)I hope you enjoyed April's point of view and her thoughts about our favorite blue/green eyed hottie. Please leave a review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oh my soul, I haven't updated in a month. Sorry for the long wait.**_

_**Anyhow, who of you cried when Samuel Avery died? I did, I was close to freaking wailing! When Jackson pushed April down the hospital hall in the wheelchair without a baby in her arms, I swear my heart broke at the sight. It was so sad. So, to deal I decided to do a little writing. I need some happy Japril in my life again. So enjoy and review.**_

**-000-000-000-000-000-000**

The days following April's Jackson-centric dream were filled with awkwardness and avoiding Jackson -which was surprisingly not hard to do since she was the very busy vice-president of the student council.

April walked through the halls of her high school towards the principal's office to hand him documents. Her mind was consumed with all the plans she and her council had plan for the year: a freshmen camp, homecoming dance, pep rallies, the bonfire, movie night, school lock-in and etc. April loved organisation so planning everything was actually fun for thought of being second in command was a little frightening to April at first but Owen somehow got her to run for vice-president which she was great at if she does say so herself. April was so lost in her and Owen's ideas that she did not hear her friend calling her name. She continued walking until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she turned around she immediately knew who it was. That mouth-watering scent of his was engraved into the her senses like a tattoo. She took a deep calming breath before finally turning on the balls of her feet to see oceanic eyes staring at her and pulling her into their depth.

A dark blush painted itself on her cheeks when the flashes of the dream she had earlier in the week, replayed in the dark corners of her mind.

"Hey, I was calling you. What's wrong: you look a little flushed?" Jackson asked noting her pink cheeks

"Sorry, I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings. My cheeks...it's just the weather today. I'm feeling a little hot." She lied whilst self-consciously fixing her hair that suddenly felt unruly under his gaze. The weather was not doing her hair any favors today.

"Oh...well, it's okay. Where are you heading?"

"Principal."

"Okay. Mind if I walk with you? We haven't really had a chance to hang out this week. I feel like you've been avoiding me."

"No, no,no. I've just- I've just been busy with council things, you know. And then, you started with practice after school. Plus it's not like we've not been talking at all: we talked during classes for like a few minutes and stuff." She rambled on.

Jackson smiled at her cuteness. Even though he saw her everyday they never got the chance to really talk. During lunch April and Owen where doing 'student council things' and after he school he had football practice since coach was not sick anymore. After nearly two months away from his best friend he missed being around her and just talking like they did the other night.

"What are you doing tomorrow night? Jason is throwing this back to school bash since his parents are away. I know your parents don't let you go to parties but I thought you could tell them your sleeping over at Arizona's. I heard she's also going." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly feeling like he was asking out a girl for the first time.

"You know I'm not one for parties. I'm visiting Reed: I haven't seen her in a month. We're doing our monthly sleepover. So, I have plans."

"Oh" Jackson tried his best not to sound disappointed. "Well, you both can come to the party. Jason won't mind Reed tagging along. He'd be too wasted to care."

April pulled a face. "Charles is going to be with us."

April knew Jackson and Charles weren't the best of friends...okay the two of them disliked each other. Charles thought Jackson was a privileged and snob while Jackson thought Charles was a rude slob.

"And I just remember, I have an activities plan to work out for the Freshmen camp next weekend so, I'll have a hot date with my laptop Saturday night with Reed and Charles helping me out- they just don't know it yet."

"I could always help you."

"I don't feel comfortable with you driving home from our farm at night, Jackson. And Dad will never let you sleep over. He likes you but the rules are no boy stays the night unless he's one of the Kepner sisters' husband...and Charles because he is well, Charles...and my cousin." She said as she continued walking with him next to her.

"Well, we could get married, you and I. We are both eighteen. We can elope then we won't be breaking the rules." He joked.

Those words did bad things to her fragile insides

"Ooooh Vegas. We can get a Elvis or Michael Jackson to marry us." April joked trying to ignore the wild lot of butterflies fluttering in her belly.

Jackson laughed.

"Or we can elope to Lake Tahoe, it's like thirteen hours away."

"But that's so far." April complained. "Who wants to sit in a car for that long? And when you think 'elope' you think 'Vegas' not Lake Tahoe."

"Lake Tahoe is more romantic. When you think Vegas you also think strippers. Who wants to get married in a place where the slogan is 'Sex and Strippers'? That's not romantic."

"Auw."April bumped his shoulder with hers. "You wanna take me somewhere romantic. Look at you being such a gentleman.." She joked.

Jackson rolled his eyes and put his arm around April as they walked to the principal's office. April tried controlling her frantic heart by silently counting to ten. She felt a sense of relief once they finally reached the Mr Webber's office and Jackson had to let go of her. After giving Webber the documents April and Jackson made their way to the cafeteria making conversation along the way. April was trying her best to fight the images of her dream randomly appearing in her mind's eye. She tried focusing on what he said but then her eyes would linger on his lips and her gaze would catch sight of the small mole on his bottom lip. Her body felt tingles and her heart was beating a dangerous pace.

The lovebug bit her again.

The wild heartbeat, shortness of breath, uncontrollable urge to grab Jackson and just kiss the lights out of him were all familiar symptoms of Jackulitis. Yeah, it wasn't a medical diagnosed disease (yet) but April knew it was dangerous. The first time she showed signs of Jackulitis was before he dated Lexie. With time she thought her antibodies healed her from the disease since she learnt to accept the fact that Jackson would never see her as more than a friend. But the disease seemed to be making it's appearance yet again: sick of hiding in silence in the depth of her soul the disease was now coursing through her veins flowing into every organ with deadly intent.

"-And he was just standing there while this all happened."

"Hmm?Oh, hahaha funny." April said having no idea what Jackson just told her.

"You have no idea what I just said." Jackson stated rolling his eyes before worriedly looking at April. His eyes washed over her body before he placed a hand on her forehead. His hot skin on hers caused goosebumps on her arms and she was sure she was experiencing cardiac arrest under his gaze. "Are you're okay, you're flushed, spacing out and you feel hot. Are you developing a fever?"

_'It's all symptoms of Jackulitis!"_-April wanted to scream but rather shook her head.

"Nope, I just feel a little under the weather."

April wanted to cringe at the sound of the high-pitched lie. If Alex heard inhumanly high tone of her voice he'd probably tell her how he could hear the dogs howl in pain in the distance.

"You sure?"

April cleared her throat before talking.

"Yip."

They entered the busy cafeteria. Jackson's team mates and other athlete friends were sitting in the- as April's friend called it- VIP spot, while Christina, Meredith, Owen, Callie and Arizona were all sitting at a table. Arizona saw April and waved before pointing to the empty seat and tray of food next to her. April smiled before turning to Jackson who was staring at the long lunch line like it somehow left a sour taste in his mouth.

"I really don't have the patience to wait this long. I think I'd rather starve. I'm on a hunger strike today, Are you joining me or are you gonna waste precious days of your life in that line?"

April rolled her eyes at the hyperbole,

"Actually, Arizona bought me lunch, so you're alone on your strike." April said over her shoulder as she slowly walked away.

"You're gonna share, right?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because what's yours is mine and vice versa."

"We're not married."

"We could be- Lake Tahoe."

The second time around those words had just as much of an impact as the first time even though April knew he was joking.

"You're set on the Lake Tahoe thing."

They reached the table and sat down with their classmates.

"Oh, look Avery is joining the riffraff table. To what do we owe your presence?"

Jackson rolled his eyes at Cristina.

"Thanks for the lunch," April said to Arizona before fishing out some money out of her pocket. Arizona placed a hand on April's arm to stop her telling her that a few dollars between friends are nothing. April thanked Arizona again for the lunch as Jackson took one of her fries.

"Get your own." April said slapping his hand away that came for seconds.

"April, have you seen that long line. I cannot waste that many years of my life. Just share with me." Jackson complained.

"Boo-boo, tell it to someone who cares."

Jackson ignored her and sneakingly grabbed one-half of her sandwich giving her a victorious grin. Cristina rolled her eyes whilst Meredith and Callie raised their brows.

"Oh, just get a room you two." Cristina complained causing April to blush and Jackson to roll his eyes.

The members of the group quickly started conversation with each other on different subjects. Jackson and Callie were talking about Mr Sloan- her cousin, and his love for meddling. Arizona, Owen and April were discussing the Freshmen camp weekend whilst Meredith and Cristina were having a discussion on how stupid the new Freshmen looked. As they spoke a group of girls passed their table. One of those girls called Jackson's name and gave him a shy wave which he responded to with a grin. April recognized the girl as the person Mark Sloan wanted to pimp Jackson out to earlier this week.

"Oh, she's pretty." Arizona told Jackson.

Jackson shrugged.

April silently chewed her food trying not to pull a face.

"She's a nice girl but I'm not interested."

"Well, she looks interested." Meredith said looking over Jackson's shoulder at the table where the girl and her friends were sitting. The girl and the three girls with her were laughing as they threw 'subtle' glances in Jackson direction.

"Yip, I can feel the vibage emitting from her." Callie said.

"She's staring at you like your made of gold and dipped in diamonds." Cristina said.

"It's kinda creepy," Meredith continued with a grin.

"You're scaring her," Owen said as he watched the girl's eyes grow twice their size before looking down and hiding behind a curtain of hair.

The whole group- except for April- were staring at their neighboring table without any shame.

"Guys, stop being creepy, now she's going to think Jackson has freaks for friends." April said joining the conversation.

"Well, he has you, so it's kinda true," A deep voice said out of nowhere.

April glared at Alex before getting up- not because she felt offended, She was immune to Alex Karev and his douchey remarks. She got up because she really did not want to be part of a discussion revolving around Jackson's (maybe) future girlfriend. She needed to get away and gather her bearings.

"I'll see you guys later, I don't want to be near 'that'," she said throwing Alex a look. He rolled his eyes and smirked before sitting down next to Meredith.

"You need some company?" Jackson asked.

April quickly shook her head with a small smile on her lips.

"I'll see you in class."

With those words still hanging in the air she turned around and walked away.

-**000-000-000-000-000-000-**

April was lying on Reed's bed typing on her laptop as Arizona, Reed and her boyfriend who was also April's cousin, Charles, were sitting on the carpet playing a card game. A light breeze was coming from the open window. They were spending the weekend together at Reed's house rather than April's. Reed, April, Arizona and Charles were all alone at home since Reed's mom had to work late at the office and her Dad was called to a crime scene downtown. Arizona was lying on her stomach with her cards in hands. Charles was 'subtly' looking over her shoulder at her cards. Reed rolled her eyes at his 'slyness'.

"April, that typing is working on my nerves. It's Friday night, relax." Charles complained.

"But I have an activities roster plus-"

"BORED! Reed make her stop. My brain can't take such boredom."

Reed punched his shoulder.

"Come on, April. For once this idiot is right." Reed said.

"Thank yo- hey!"

April laughed. She realized how much she missed their banter. The four of them were in the same pre-k. They stuck together from pre-k until middle school. Then April's mom got a job at a private middle school and because of the higher salary and employee perks April transferred there. April then met Jackson and the two of them became best friends. Then the decision of what high school to go to had to be made. Reed and Charles were going to Mercy West because it was closer and Arizona to Seattle Grace. Seattle Grace was closer than Mercy West so April made her choice to go there. After begging his mother for nearly a year, Mrs Avery finally agreed to let Jackson go to Seattle Grace rather than Whitmore Academy- the prep school. Even though the four friends separated they were still as close as ever. They made a pack as kids to always have each other's backs and they kept their promise.

April continued typing much to Charles irritation. Charles slipped off one of Arizona's slippers and threw it at April hitting the side of her head.

"Hey!" April cried in surprise and fake-outrage.

"Stop being boring- what the hell?"

The pink bunny slipper hit his cheek. She stood up from the bed and stretched before sitting down next to Arizona who was too busy concentrating on the game to care that her slipper was being used as a weapon.

"He saw your cards." April announced burying her hand in the packet of Lay's.

Arizona glared at Charles who in return rolled his eyes at April.

"You're such a tattletale." He told the redhead. "Since we were kids."

April smiled innocently before popping a chip in her mouth.

"I'm out because certain people, who shall remain nameless, are cheaters: mean spineless cheaters." Arizona said. Both Reed and Charles stopped playing too.

"So, what's going on between you and Jackson? You've been ignoring him." Arizona asked focusing her attention on April.

April cheeks were on fire.

"No, I haven't- we had lunch together today. You saw us."

Arizona raised a brow. "Every time you see him in the hall you stare at him like he killed your puppy and you're next. Today was the first time this whole week you two were seen together plus you only had lunch with us for, like, ten minutes before you bailed. What's the deal?"

Before April could even respond Charles spoke:

"You want me to kill him?" Charles asked with his mouth half-full of Lay's.

Reed rolled her eyes at his mannerism whilst Arizona and April stared at him with their brows raised.

"'Cause I will. I'll kill him and bury the body. I've watched enough Discovery Crime and CI to know how to cover my tracks. I can bury him and afterwards we can dance on his grave. We can even salt the grave so nothing grows from that patch of earth ever again."

April opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out so she closed it again making her look like a fish out of water.

"Okay then...I think someone here has to stop watching crime shows..." Reed said slowly receiving a shoulder bump from said someone.

"Okay, let's put Charles' homicidal thoughts in the 'Maybe Bin' and give him an 'A' for effort." Arizona slowly said. "I still don't get why you hate Jackson so much."

"Yeah, he is actually a nice guy." Reed agreed with the blonde.

"How would you know?"

Reed didn't answer rather taking a sip of her Coke.

"You-you traitor. First April, then Arizona and now you, my girlfriend? Are you conversing with the enemy behind my back? How long has this been happening?"

All three girls rolled their eyes.

"Come on, Charles Jackson is nice." April said.

Charles said nothing as he folded his arms across his chest...pouting.

Charles Percy met Jackson Avery two years ago when April invited him to hang out with their group at the mall. Jacks and Reed hit it off much to Charles' dismay because he was still trying to get Reed to see him as more than a friend. Charles was also threatened by his good looks, wealth and the fact that he stole his cousin and then one of his best friends- Arizona. These reason were enough to make Charles 'not like the guy'. Unfortunately after that Jackson Avery's name somehow seemed to find it's way in every conversation since that day.

"Whatever, so what's the deal with you and-and 'Ass-son'."

"Wow, mature." April said sarcastically. "There's nothing going on."

Arizona and Reed gave her the 'yeah right' look.

She sighed and bit her lip as embarrassment crept up her spine.

"I had a dream about me and Jackson the other night."

"Did-did you have a dirty dream about you and Jackson Avery?!" Reed asked with a laugh.

Arizona pretended to wipe away a tear.

"They grow up so fast!"

April buried her face in her hands trying to shield her red face from her friends.

"It wasn't dirty!" She cried behind her hands.

"Then why are you blushing?" Reed sang.

"I'm going to tell Uncle Joe."

Charles received a punch from both Reed and Arizona on his shoulders.

"It wasn't a dirty dream." April looked up. "I'm too young for-for all of 'that'," April whispered.

"Oh, please some people have been getting it on since the age of thirteen." Arizona said seriously.

"That's just not right." April groaned. "How do you know that?"

"Google."

"That's still fifty shades of wrong." Charles said.

April, Arizona and Reed's eyes fell on Charles. Charles shrugged stuffing a bunch of Lay's in his mouth.

"I watch TV and I saw the ads for the movie. Stop looking at me like that."

"...Okay then...let's get back to Jackson." Reed said changing the subject.

April took a deep breath before continuing.

" I just dreamt about him kissing me. No biggie." She said in a rush.

"No, no no biggie. Yes biggie.!" Reed said,

"What, I'm confused now." Charles said honestly scratching the back of his head.

"I second that." April said just as confused as her cousin

Arizona rolled her eyes at the two family members.

"I understand you, Reed." Arizona bumping her fist with the petite girl's before focusing her attention on April again. "Kissing someone means you long for them and you feel a deep emotional attachment. A dream like that also shows the sexual affection you have towards Jackson and that is kinda a big deal. You two have been friends for a long time."

"Wow, since when are you Dr Phil?" Charles asked.

Reed and April laughed while Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I don't want to talk about it so let's change the subject." April said.

"So, you're just gonna ignore your feelings?"

"There are no feelings," April lied.

Reed opened her mouth to say something but her boyfriend interrupted.

"April doesn't wanna talk about it so let's drop it- please. I really don't want to hear you gush on about Ass-son who poops glitter and has happiness in his sweat drops." Charles complained.

"Okay, fine but just so you know I can totally see you and Jackson dating-" Arizona began.

"-And being those high school sweethearts who get married-" Reed continued.

"And have babies," Arizona finished.

"They'll have such beautiful babies!" Reed gushed.

"I know right!"

April blushed.

"Wait, do you ever think of our babies?" Charles asked Reed.

It was Reed's turn to blush.

"Auw, your and April's kids can have play dates!" Arizona said. "Can you imagine little Percy-babies running around?"

April laughed.

"They'd be so adorably dorky!"

"Okay, haha, shut up now." Reed said seriously. "I'm a girl and I sometimes dream of the future, okay. What girl doesn't? It's not like I'm going to marry Charles tomorrow and have his kids- we still have years ahead of us. Enough of us." She said glaring at the two girls. " So, Jackson said something about a party tomorrow night-"

"When did Jackson say this to you?" Charles asked.

"This afternoon-"

"When did you see him?"

"He sent me a text-"

"He has your number?" Charles cried out.

"Yeah, people meet and they exchange numbers. And it's kinda common sense that friends would have each others numbers-"

"You're friends?"

"Yeah and if you interrupt me again that all we are going to be-"

"You-you traitor!"

Reed rolled her eyes at her childish boyfriend.

"So, are we going?" She asked the two girls.

"Do you really wanna converse with the enemies? The place will be packed with Seattle Gracers- no offense April and Arizona, what if they turn on us and kill us. Those people are sadists- again no offense."

"Offended." April told Charles before answering Reed:

"And no, we are not going."

**-000-000-000-000-000-000**

"I don't want to be here." April announced.

She cannot believe her friends somehow convinced her to go to a party. April was not the party type girl: she preferred her solitude. She did not need to have a large group of friends, a few close friends were all she needed. She wasn't the kinda girl who liked the spotlight, the girl who fed of knowing everybody liked her. She could spend hours reading thus sh=he most definitely was not the party kind.

"I agree with April. Let's go home."

"Charles." Reed warned.

Both Charles and April pouted.

"Come on you two big babies." Arizona said hooking her arm with April's leading her to the house that had music blasting from it. Reed and Charles followed behind the two.

They finally reached the house and walked through the open doors. The strong smell of alcohol filled April senses. The inside of the house was shaking with music. Bodies were dancing and bouncing around the living room to the beat of a new David Guetta song. Amongst the sea of people were Meredith and Cristina. The twisted sisters saw April and waved excitedly.

"Well they definitely aren't sober," April muttered making Arizona laugh.

"Nope, definitely not." Arizona looked over her shoulder at Charles and Reed and nodded towards the kitchen were people came out with red plastic cups. "So, you guys want something to drink?"

The couple nodded and followed her and April into the kitchen. After getting something to drink Arizona found Callie abandoning April with Reed and Charles. The trio stood in the kitchen watching people entering and exiting as they joked around. April took a sniff of the contents in the cup Arizona forced into her hand. This was not going to be the first time she's consumed alcohol- Charles' dad had a minibar and at times he'd have April and Charles taste the wines and whiskey he had (when April's aunt wasn't at home). April took a small sip of the drink pleasantly surprised at the taste. All the alcohol she's tasted so far was strong and burned her throat. The drink actually tasted yummy and made her belly feel warm.

"Oh, I love this song! Let's go dance Charlie."

Reed dragged Charles towards the living room leaving April all alone in the kitchen with a few faces she's seen around school but never spoke to. April sighed taking a deep gulp of the cup's contents. She felt awkward and out of place. April finished her drink and headed towards the self-employed 'bartender'- Jason's younger brother, for another drink. The Sophomore handed her a drink which she downed in a three large gulps. She asked for another drink when somebody pressed their chest against her back and whispered in her ear:

"Slow down there, tigress." Jackson's voice washed over. His breath tickled the fine hairs of her neck. Warmth spread to every corner of her body: she could blame it on the alcohol but that would be a lie. April took a deep breath trying to ignore his heat and scent engulfing her in his presence.

"Hey-hey." April stuttered moving away from Jackson but tumbled forward causing Jackson to snake his arm around her waist keeping her up right. He chuckled tightening his arms around her waist. He had to admit April looked hot flustered.

"How much did you drink?" He asked not even trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Not much." April said. "Two cups. I'm not drunk." She explained.

April knew for a fact that she was not drunk. Yeah, she maybe a little hot, her limbs might feel a little disembodied and her tongue felt a little heavy in her mouth but she was not drunk: she was just a little bit tipsy. She did not consume enough alcohol to cause a hangover tomorrow morning and not to remember the previous night.

"Mmm, yeah, you are so not drunk."Jackson laughed.

April felt like she was drowning in his musical laugh warming up her soul.

"I'm hot." April blurted out.

Jackson raised a brow. Jackson silently agreed as his eyes ran over her body. She wore a pair of skinny jeans with a blue sweater hugging her subtle curves. The blue sweater and her straightened red hair contrast beautifully with her alabaster skin.

Realizing the double meaning of the words a deep crimson blush painted itself on her lightly freckled cheeks.

"I-I don't- I didn't mean it like that. I meant it as _'hey, my body temperature is higher than it normally should be'_ not as _'hey, I'm so freaking attractive that the only adjective able to describe me is the adjective 'hot' because if my level of attractiveness could be documented it would be under the file 'hot_'." She gave an awkward laugh before gulping down the cup of alcohol in one breath silently wishing the earth would swallow her whole.

Jackson laughed and covered her hands with his slowly pulling the nearly empty cup away from her wet lips: the lips he wanted to touch with his so badly. "I think you've had enough. Let's go outside for some fresh air." Jackson said.

April nodded slowly starting to feel the effect of the alcohol in her body and head. Jackson took the cup from her grasp and put it down on the counter. He yet again snaked his arms around his petite friend's waist.

"What are you doing?" April whispered breathlessly. Her heart was about to jump out her chest and start break-dancing on the tiled floor.

"I'm helping you walk."

It wasn't a full on lie. He didn't want her to meet the floor in a painful hug and if that meant holding her small warm body against his, he'd 'suffer' for her. Because that's what best friends do.

"I'm not drunk, Jackson."

Jackson chuckled.

"Okay, I'm going to let you go but to prove you're not drunk I want you to place one foot in front of the other and walk in a straight line."

April raised a brow and pulled a face.

"What are you- a cop?" April asked making Jackson chuckle.

Inebriated April was totally one of his favorites.

Before Jackson could reply April's face contorted in concentration as she imagined walking on a tight rope. A short inch of her tongue peeked through her closed lips as she walked. Her feet, though, had a mind of their own and rather than follow the imaginary line carved their own path.

Jackson chuckled, a victorious grin grew on his face much to April's irritation.

"I'm not drunk, I'm fine." April tried convincing him with a glare.

Jackson rolled his eyes and just as he was about to wrap his arms around her, a voice called his name. Jackson turned to see Mara Keaton heading his way. The Brit smiled at him as she walked his way, a ocean of black waves following behind her.

"Well, you look quite dashing tonight." She said.

Jackson politely chuckled silently wondering why the girl just did not get the memo that he was not interested.

"You look pretty." Jackson complemented.

Mara's outfit was sexy: black leather leggings, a sweetheart top and black biker jacket with ankle boots. However, Jackson only had eyes for a cute redhead who was oblivious to her own sexiness.

"Thank you." Mara threw her hair over her shoulder smiling at him. "So, you're a football player?"

"Yeah." He said awkwardly nodding his head.

"I know nothing of American football. I think I need a tutor in that department. I watched you guys practice yesterday. At first I thought it would be similar to rugby but it isn't and now I'm beyond confused."

Jackson laughed.

"Well, I know a few guys who would love to teach."

And he did. Mara Keaton was on the lips of every member of the football team who was single (and those who weren't faithful to their girlfriends).

"Well, I don't want just any guy teaching me. I need a wiz on the football field."

Jackson smiled at the young woman. If he wasn't slowly falling for April he'd totally want to get to know Mara but the reality was that he was falling for his best friend and it was scary yet exhilarating.

The song on the speakers change in the background making Mara smile wider.

"Ah, I love this song. Would you like to dance?" Mara asked nodding towards the living room.

Jackson opened his mouth looking to his side were April stood to use her as a excuse but the pixie-sized girl was gone.

'When did she leave?'

"Uhm, I'd love to but my friend is a little drunk and..."Jackson let the sentence hang in the air between them.

Mara nodded. "Oh, I understand. It was nice bumping into, Jackson." She said and turned to walk away.

Not wanting to be labeled as an ass, Jackson said:

"I'll see you around, Mara. It was nice bumping into you too."

He let his 'Avery Sparkle' shine through causing the young woman to blush lightly.

Jackson turned around. Jackson saw the group of boys, sitting behind the kitchen island, staring at Mara's departing ass. Jackson raised his brow before walking out the kitchen door. The cool night air engulfed Jackson in its hold. He walked deeper into the garden filled with the bodies of a few couples making out. Jackson silently made his way deeper into the garden searching for the little magician who played a disappearing act minutes ago. He aimlessly walked around the dim lit garden until he saw her in the far corner of the garden. He walked towards her figure lying on the grass looking up at the night sky adorn by the stars.

April was humming savoring the fresh air around her when she felt someone sit down next to her. She looked to her side to see Jackson. She returned her gaze to the sky.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

Jackson lied down next to her. She closed her eyes breathing in his scent and praying that her heart would slow down to normal pace. She needed this crush to end before it broke her heart. These feelings she was developing were dangerous.

"I'm making sure you're okay."

"As you can see, I'm fine just lying here looking at the sky."

"Your eyes are closed, April." Jackson deadpanned.

April opened her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

Jackson smiled at her before closing his eyes and listening to the music around them.

"Did you know a lack of protein makes brainwashing easier?" April blurted out randomly.

Jackson was beyond confused now.

"No- wait, why are you telling me this?"

April shrugged.

"When you don't have protein in your diet you cannot think straight. It's a common tool cults use in psychological conditioning. Not that I belong to a cult- I promise. I got my information from Criminal Minds and Google, I don't belong to a cult."

"Okay." Jackson said trying his best not to laugh at her randomness.

April nodded.

"I wish I could brainwash my heart sometimes but then it wont be called brainwashing, it would be heartwashing because it's your heart being washed not you brain and by washed I don't mean using soap and water." April rambled on before shaking her head and getting back on topic. "Anyhow, I wish you could brainwash your heart- it would protect you from getting hurt." April whispered staring at Jackson with wide unfocused eyes.

Jackson felt like he was drowning in her chocolate eyes hiding specks of peppermint in them. A lump formed in his throat, his heart was pounding against his ribs. He was entranced by her he failed to notice his face slowly being pulled in her direction.

"Jackson?" April asked.

Jackson stopped with his face inches from hers staring at her expectant inquisitive eyes.

"Yeah?" he breathed out with a loud sigh.

April opened her mouth with no words coming from her lips. She narrowed her eyes at Jackson but said nothing as she stared at him.

"What?" Jackson asked after she just stared at him through the slits of her eyes for nearly a minute.

"What what?"

"What were you about to say?" Jackson asked.

"What are you taking about?" April asked honestly confused.

"You said my name and where about to tell me something when you totally spaced out."

"No, I wasn't." April said.

Jackson chuckled and raised a brow

"Who is the sober one here, April?" Jackson asked rhetorically.

Yeah, he did drink a beer earlier but he was no way near April.

"I'm not drunk."

"Well, you're definitely not sober."

April pondered on what Jackson was saying for a few seconds before shrugging and turning her head away from him knowing she couldn't disagree. She closed her eyes breathing in the night air. Jackson studied her peaceful face for a few seconds before following her lead and closing his own eyes again. He could feel the heat of her hand brushing against his own making it hard for him to breath. He wanted to touch her but refrained.

His first move in his plan of getting April to fall for him was to flirt and get her comfortable with the idea of him flirting with her after that he planned on soft and subtle random touching. He needed to ease April into a relationship with because he knew if he just came out and said he wanted her she'd be scared off. She'd be scared at losing their friendship and confused. He first needed to ease her before he sealed the deal with a kiss so freaking hot it would knock her socks off.

He took a deep breath before opening an eye and glancing at his best friend who was now humming. He smiled.

'_Yeah, he was totally falling.' _

**-000-000-000-000-000-000-**

**Sorry for mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please ignore mistakes for now :)**

**Please review...**

* * *

><p><em>Jackson and a few of his football friends were joking around as friends do making their way to Homeroom. He was still smiling when he caught sight of his redhead best friend heading his way with an excited smile adorning her flawless face. Her strawberry ponytail bounced behind her as she walked with excitement. Jackson's friends bid Jackson their goodbyes knowing that Jackson was going to abandon them for his pretty red haired friends.<em>

_"I love you-" April announced biting her lip stopping in front of his tall figure._

_Jackson stopped breathing, his heart threatening to burst from his chest. His mouth felt as dry as the the desert. His head was pounding. Unexplained warmth crawled over every inch of his skin. He felt like he was about to faint when those words met his ears._

_"You love me too, right? I'm your best friend so you have to love me too?"_

_Not trusting his voice Jackson slowly nodded even through he was confused...and a little flustered. _

_A heartbreaking hopeful smile erupted over her pale pink lips._

_'Damn, the girl was beautiful.'_

_"Well, do you love me enough to chaperon with me?" She asked staring at him through a thick veil of lashes._

_"Huh?"He asked raising a brow._

_"The Freshmen camp is this weekend and we need volunteers to help out."_

_He was brought out of his trance._

_"Nope." he said trying to ignore his wild drumming heart._

_"Jackson please: it'll be fun. Plus you'll be missing half a day of school on Friday since we leave at eleven."_

_He gave April a look._

_"I'll be missing a few hours of school just to waste them babysitting a bunch of kids for the weekend. I'm not a babysitter, April"_

_"Jackson, please." She begged interlacing her fingers and pressing her palms together in front of her. "I need one more volunteer and you'd be perfect; you're a natural leader- they'd listen to you. And I need a friend to keep me company. I need a buddy- please be a good buddy and say yes." _

_April pouted, her eyes pulling him in their depth. Jackson looked away refusing to look into her hypnotic eyes. April moved to the spot on the wall next to her where Jackson set his gaze. She stared at him with a guilty enticing smile. Her eyes reminded him of a puppy in need. Jackson sighed moving his gaze to the ceiling before closing his eyes._

_"No, April. And isn't Arizona going?" He asked._

_He opened his eyes when he heard her scoff._

_"Yeah, but she's only going because Callie is going. Damn their relationship-" April's eyes grew the size of Texas when she realized what slipped out her mouth._

_"Callie is-"_

_"No-no, she's n-n-not." April choked out as she pulled a face._

_"You just said so."_

_April sighed before lowering her voice and holding on to Jackson's muscular arm. His soft caramel skin warming her palm. _

_"Promise you won't tell anybody."_

_"I promise. So, since when is Callie lesb-"_

_"Don't say that so loud: the walls have ears. Anyhow she wasn't until Arizona. I guess she's bi." Was all April said with a shrug._

_Jackson nodded in understanding still a little shocked at the news._

_"So, will you go with me now?" She asked hopeful._

_"Nope."_

_April's eyes started watering whilst her pouted lips started quivering. She slid her hand down his arm. Her fingers interlaced with his long lean fingers holding his hand in hers whilst looking up at him with tears in her hopeful eyes. Jackson groaned knowing he could not tell her no when she looked at him like that._

_"Fine." He begrudgingly said._

_There was no saying 'no' when it came to April._

_April squealed in delight and victory before smiling and wiping away the fake tears on her cheek._

_"It was the tears, right? The waterworks always work." She said triumphantly as she turned around to walk away from him._

_Jackson rolled his eyes._

_"You temptress!" He called after the manipulative siren walking away._

_She looked over her shoulder and gave him a victorious grin with a wink. The laughter emitting from her lips made him feel hot. She continued walking away oblivious to Jackson taking mental pictures of her swaying ass in those very tight skinny jeans she was wearing. Baby had some serious back- and he was seriously not complaining at all..._

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Jackson could not 'unsee' the image he saw of her ass four days ago and now he was a total perv. Every time she turned her back on him his eyes would zoom into her butt... just like now.<p>

He was standing a few steps away from her and Owen who were deep in conversation as Freshmen students got on the yellow school buses idling around them. She had on a black and white Planetshakers band T with denim shorts- which clung to the back of her butt like a second layer of skin, with comfy black Converse sneakers. April was dressed comfortably and ready for a weekend in the woods unlike a few Freshmen girl's who looked like they were about to strut down the runway rather than a dirt road in the woods.

"Dude, you're staring again." Alex said causing Jackson to look away from her supple butt.

Jackson was thankful his skin was dark enough to conceal the blush spreading over every inch of his face and neck.

"Look, yeah, Kepner's got a nice looking ass but it's not _that_ amazing." The brunette continued bored tilting his head as he looked at her butt.

"Since when have you been checking out April's ass?"Jackson asked trying-but ultimately failing at keeping the irritation out his voice. Only he was allowed to stare at April and her ass.

"The real question here is since when have _you_ been checking out April's ass." He asked with a smirk and a raised brow.

Jackson glared at him before changing the subject.

"Why are you here? I doubt April convinced you to help out."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Mrs Payne found me in the hallway and asked me to help her with her bags. I'm going no need to get you panties in a twist because I noticed Kepner's ass before you did." He smirked and walked away before stopping a few steps from Jackson and calling April's name. April turned and looked at Alex expectantly.

"Nice ass!"

April's face turned crimson before she let out a huff and pulled the loose fitting shirt over her bum as she turned away from Karev. Alex laughed and threw Jackson a victorious grin knowing it would rile him up further. Before Jackson could say or show him his middle finger, the jock broke out in a run towards class. Jackson rolled his eyes picking up his bag making his way towards the two redheads.

Owen greeted Jackson and told April he'd leave a seat open for her and Jackson before disappearing into the bus. Once Owen was gone April turned to Jackson with a delighted smile adorning her.

"Thanks again for agreeing. You're the best, Jacks."

Jackson smirked.

"Oh, I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart. You owe me, April and I want my payment."

April raised a brow and decided to play along.

"Is that so?" she whispered lowly.

"Yip." He said popping the 'p' as he leaned into her personal bubble. He lowered his voice trying to sound seductive as he brought his face closer to hers. He didn't use his looks on girls usually but this time he did and his victim- April Kepner. He bit his lip sexily as he grinned. His sparkling eyes trying to pull her into their depth. Judging by the expression on April's face and the deep gulp of air she breathed in, his plan at being seductive was working.

His joy was short-lived when she broke their staring contest and wiped a hand across her cheeks as she pulled a sour face.

"I think you just spit on me." She said honestly crinkling her nose in disgust.

Embarrassment shot through Jackson's body. He was about to apologize when April laughed and said:

"Just kidding. Jackson, that 'Avery Sparkle-thing' you just did- I'm immune to it." She smirked before picking up her weekend bag and disappearing into the bus.

"Enchantress!"

She winked at him over her shoulder. Her laugh filling the air around her.

Jackson took a deep breath trying to push away the embarrassment coursing through his veins. He was about to walked into the open bus door when Mrs Bailey-Warren stuck her head out the window glaring at him.

"Avery, we don't have all day. Move your as-butt!" She said.

Jackson quickly boarded the bus before the Freshmen homeroom teacher shouted at him again. He carefully made his way to the back of the bus where April sat, trying not to trip on the bags in the aisle- not missing the irritated glare Mrs Bailey gave him. Before he sat down April looked up at him and spoke.

"They're staring at you like you're made of gold or something."

He sat down next to her, confusion clear written over his features. He raised a brow putting his bag down

"The girls...I even saw two guys staring at you. I think inviting you was a bad idea, all the girls are gonna do is stare at you the whole weekend through."

Jackson smirked.

"Well, can you blame them?" He joked earning a punch from April.

He made himself comfortable next to April. Since he and April were the only two sitting in the back bigger seat he lifted both his legs onto the seat and rested his head on April's lap looking up.

"I see you're making yourself comfortable there, Avery." April said.

Jackson shrugged closing his eyes.

He missed being able to touch April like this. Having physical contact with April was as natural to him as breathing. When he was still with Lexie he had to refrain from touching or holding April because...well he had a girlfriend and he couldn't throw his arms around or touch other girls- or rather April- because of it. He knew Lexie was jealous of his close friendship with April and he did not want to give her more ammunition to dislike April more so he had to fight his basic instinct for 2 months of dating.

"You know you just broke a few hopeful Freshmen hearts. Now they think we're dating or something."

"I don't care about breaking the hearts of little kids."

"You know you were still one two months ago."

"I've become a man in those two months. I'm done with the things of children now. I'm grown up. I'm eighteen, I can grow a beard, they still have to learn how to grow mustaches." He said dramatically opening one eye.

April raised a brow.

"You do remember calling me a few nights ago while you were watching Scooby Doo, Mr Beard?"

"I was doing channel surfing and the remote stopped working and since I was to lazy to look for new batteries I just left it on the channel." Jackson defended himself staring up at her.

April laughed.

"Whatever 'Mr-Man'."

Jackson smiled up at her as she fixed her ponytail.

"So, what will I be doing this weekend?" He asked staring at her face. The sun rays coming from the window kissed her soft skin.

"Well, you'll be a team leader: leading the team."

"I kinda got it from the 'team leader' part."

She stuck her pink tongue out at him- the pink tongue he thought of tasting so many times before.

_He lifted his hand to her cheek staring into her beautiful eyes. Slowly he lifted his head. His hand slipped to the back of her neck bringing her face closer. Her breath hitched just like his. She closed her eyes. With his eyes still open he touched his lips against hers. Her inexperience mouth trembled against his, her breath entwining with his. He closed his eyes pressing his mouth against hers with a little more force. His lips led hers in a slow dance- still testing the waters. April moaned in his mouth giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. He felt April stiffen when she felt his tongue before relax again and accepting. His tongue savored the taste of her sweet mouth that tasted like the fruity gum she chewed earlier..._

If only it was so... Rather than Jackson's fantasy playing out in real life, April continued speaking and his head was still on her lap- quite a distance from her face...and lips:

"Anyhow-" April continued oblivious to him staring at her with desire burning in his eyes. "- we each have a team consisting out of fifteen people. In total there are ten teams. Two teams will be computing against each other the whole weekend through since we're too many people to do everything together. When two teams do rowing, for example, two other teams go hiking and two others do rock climbing. We each spend an hour on a activity and then we switch so everybody gets a chance to do all the activities. Just so you know it's my team versus yours so I brought Kleenex to dry your tears when you lose against me."

Jackson snorted trying to push the image of him and April making out to the back of his head.

So, he was getting competitive April this weekend. He liked competitive April even though she could get a little 'crazy'- as Alex says. Jackson loved seeing the glint in her eyes when she won, he loved the way she stuck her tongue out in concentration. Competitive April was beyond hot seeing her all bossy like that was a turn on.

"You bought them for yourself."

"Jackson, I'm gonna dominate you," she sang with a self-assured smirk.

_Damn the sexually inappropriate thoughts running through his head._

Jackson rolled his eyes but said nothing closing his eyes and feeling April's heat and scent embrace him. April stared at the concrete jungle flashing by her bus window. She unconsciously rested her hand on Jackson's chest and started tapping her fingers on his chest at the beat of a song playing in her mind.

Jackson opened his eyes when he felt her gently fingers mover over his chest like they were playing the piano. Jackson always wondered how her hands could be so soft when she worked so hard on the farm. April was the kind of girl who milked the cows, chased pigs down and balled hay yet she had a soft gentle touch. She had the same delicate fingers his mother had and his mother was a surgeon so April definitely had surgeon hands. He delicate skilled hands could definitely have the potential to heal.

April was so lost in the green scenery of woods she failed to notice Jackson's eyes drinking in her beauty. April was most definitely an outdoorsy kind of girl. She loved being in the wilderness. When things got to much for her, she'd take her horse and ride to the small pond on the edge of her father's land. There she'd sit under the willow trees and talk to God. She felt closer to God in nature. She felt more at ease in nature. Unlike human civilization there were no rules and worries- in nature all there is to do is live and survive. She loved that feeling of just escaping the pressure of everyday life and just being one with the earth and all it's gifts.

She closed her eyes letting out a breathless sigh and rested her forehead against the glass enjoying the cool glass against her face.

* * *

><p><strong>20 MINUTES LATER...<strong>the bus stopped at Sunnyside Adventure Camp. Mrs Bailey was the first out of the bus followed by Owen and the Freshmen with their luggage leaving April and Jackson alone on the bus. Once everybody was out Jackson got off April's lap and carried her bags for her -like the gentleman his mother raised him to be. They stood at the reception area of the camp waiting for the other two buses to arrive since their bus was the first to arrive. April studied the sea of green trees surrounding her. From the reception area she could see the blue lake sparkling in the distance.

"It's beautiful." She whispered not realizing she said it aloud.

Jackson studied her awed face, a soft smile growing on his lips. He loved the fact that it didn't take much to impress April. She saw the beauty in everything. The small things made her smile.

"Yeah, beautiful." he whispered but unlike her he wasn't referring to their environment.

A tall muscular man came out and greeted the group just as the second bus pulled up. He shook Mrs Bailey's and Mrs Payne's hands and introduced himself as Daniel, the camp director. The passengers of the second bus were all standing around the reception area waiting for the third bus to arrive. Once all the students and the teachers arrived Daniel and a female camp counselor- named Sarah, showed them the cabins in which they'd be staying for the weekend. They gave the students and teachers time to quickly unpack their belongings before showing them around he camp.

Whilst unpacking April got acquainted with her nine roommates. As they unpacked and made their beds they made jokes with one another. They also asked April questions about the school which she was happy to answer. Once the girls were done unpacking they sat on their beds making conversation since they still had ten minutes before meeting the rest of the group at the lake.

"April?"

April looked up from the papers in her hands at the brown-skinned girl named Diana.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you and Jackson been dating?" The girl asked curiously.

A deep blush grew on April's cheeks.

_As if that would ever happen_.

"No-no, why-why do you think we're dating?" April nearly choked on her own words.

"You two seem so close." Ashley answered for Diana.

"Yeah, on the bus he was lying on your lap-" Nia began explaining.

"And you two are always together at school." Annie interrupted.

"Plus you two would make a totally cute couple," Ava said from the top bunk looking down at April.

The blood coursing through April's veins was on fire.

"I can see it now- you're couple name would be Apson or Apron." Diana said.

"Neh, it doesn't have a nice ring to it and 'Apron' reminds me of my mother baking in the kitchen-"

The girls continued their conversation trying to find the perfect nickname for April and Jackson as if April and Jackson were already dating and totally ignoring April when she told them they were wasting their time.

"What about Japril?" a soft voice echoed through the small cabin.

Nine pairs of eyes fell on a girl named Lacey-the owner of the soft voice. When they got into their cabins, unlike the other girls Lacey didn't speak much. She silently unpacked her bags and didn't join in the girl's conversation. She only spoke when April asked her name and when somebody spoke to her directly.

"It's does have a ring to it." Zara, a black haired girl said.

"Yeah, Japril." Nia aid slowly pronouncing the name as if she was tasting how it sounds in her mouth.

"Eh, I still think my Jacksril was better." Annie said with a shrug receiving doubtful looks from her peers.

"That name was lame-oooh it rhymes." Diana said.

The girls laughed.

"Japril is way better." Ashley said. "With the power invested in me by the great city of Seattle-"

"Isn't it by the power?" Diana corrected.

"With/by/according to the power invested in me by the great city of Seattle, I now pronounce you Japril. You may now do couple things"

April rolled her eyes with a soft laugh.

"There's just one tiny problem; we aren't dating."

"Why not?" The shy blonde asked.

April smiled at Lacey before shrugging.

"We are just friends- best friends. There's nothing go on between us."

"Well, if I could, I'd totally date that." Ava sighed dreamily.

"I second that notion." Nia said.

April rolled her eyes and looked at her watch before getting up.

"Okay, girls come on, we have to go now." April said and picked up a bag full of bandannas.

The girl quickly made their way outside the cabin. April locked the door before turning around and following the girls who were way ahead of her. A lonesome figure trailed behind the big laughing group.

April always had a hard time making friends in the first few years of high school. Jackson and Arizona were her only friends Freshmen and Sophomore year. At times she had to eat her lunch alone because her two friends were away for sport or they had other things to do. And just like Lacey April was shy and soft-spoken once upon a time (and still a little at times) so she knew how hard it was for a girl like that to make friends quickly. April broke out in a jog towards the girl.

"Lacey."

The blonde turned around and gave April a shy smile.

"So, you think Jackson and I'd make a cute couple?" April asked the young girl once she reached her.

Yeah, she didn't feel comfortable discussing Jackson with anybody but at the moment her love life- or rather lack there of- was the only common ground the two girls shared.

"Yeah." She said and began walking at the same pace as April.

"You know we've been friends for over four years now."

Lacey nodded surprised.

"I don't have guy friends- I don't have friends here period." Lacey said staring at the grass beneath her feet.

"Well, the girls we're rooming with seem nice why don't you try being friends with them."

"I just don't know what to say or how to make friends. I've always had a sibling or family member with me before high school and now I have no one and it's lonely and scary. I just don't know how to make friends." She explained uncomfortably rubbing her shoulders.

April gave her a small smile.

"Making friends isn't so hard. You already made one without realizing."

Seeing the confusion on Lacey's features April elaborated.

"Me, I'll be your friend. And I must say, I'm an awesome friend to have."April joked causing a grin on the girl's face.

The two girls joined the growing group of people gathering at the water's edge. April was busy sorting out the bags of different colored bandannas on the grass when Diana loudly whispered:

"Oh, there's Jackson."

"How can a mere mortal be so gorgeous?" Ava sighed.

"I think the guy was created by scientist in a secret government lab." Ashley interrupted causing April and the girls to giggle.

"Oh, he's heading this way. Act cool, act cool." Annie whispered wide-eyed.

April laughed at them and continued sorting out the bags of bandannas.

"April, here are bugs." A voice complained.

April didn't look up.

"What were you expecting? Do you want some repellent, Jackson?"

"Yes please."

"Too bad I don't wanna give you any."

"You are mean."

April said nothing and continued her work, ignoring the girls looking between her and Jackson.

"April, I'm hungry."

"We ate half an hour ago."

"I'm growing, I'm always hungry."

April raised a brow as a teasing smile grew over her lips.

"I thought you were a man."

"Don't change the subject."

April rolled her eyes and handed him a bag. Jackson opened the bad to see a bunch of blue bandannas staring back at him.

"April, this isn't food."

"I know, they are your team's colors." she said handing him a list of his team members names.

"April-"

"Jackson are you really hungry or just in the mood to complain?"

Jackson rolled his eyes but said nothing folding his arms over broad chest.

Once everybody arrived they were quickly divided into teams- each with their own color. The team members and their leaders were each given five minutes to decide on a name for their teams. April's team's color was yellow and they dubbed themselves The Victorians because...well they were going to be victorious. Her team consisted out of six girls and nine boys. Luckily for her Lacey and Ashley were on her team.

Jackson was the team leader of Team Sonic named after Sonic The Hedgehog because they were faster and better than all the other teams. The only view April's team would see was of them were their butts as they zoomed past them to victory. Team Sonic consisted out of ten guys and five girls- one of those girls being Diana, April's roommate much to April's dismay. Diana was tall and definitely strong so she would have given her an advantage when it came to rock climbing. The girl, however, did not seem sad at all being on Jackson's team judging by the Cheshire cat grin painted on her face.

After each team gave its name the counselors, the students and the chaperoning teachers were divided to do different activities. April's and Jackson's teams were starting slow with hiking in the woods while the other teams were doing rock climbing, archery, canoeing and etc. Mr Warren and the scholars were told to wait for the counselor who would take them on their hike.

"Don, you're late!" The camp director shouted looking over April's head at the approaching figure.

"Sorry!" April heard over her shoulder.

April looked over her shoulder to see a man running towards them. As the guy ran he was busy pulling his shirt on leaving his toned abs on display for all to see. The Freshmen girls were definitely enjoying the moving exhibition. Once the guy finally got his head through the hole of his shirt the air in April's lung evaporated leaving her breathless- not because he was incredibly handsome- which he certainly was- but because she knew the guy. Her body grew rigid as his figure came closer.

April took a deep breath and turned around staring at her shoes as she prayed that the guy didn't recognize her.

"Didn't that guy go to school with us?" Jackson asked turning to April.

"Hey, what's up?" Jackson asked noticing the waves of dread rolling off April.

Nobody but her parents knew of the two years of torment she went through. Jackson father left without warning and Arizona just came out of the closet making April's problems seem minuscule in comparison to those of her friends. So, rather than sharing her problems with her two best friends, she was their support system. She was the one who held Jackson when his body shook with pain and anger because of his father abandoning him. April was the one who supported Arizona when she had to endure the whispers of close-minded and cruel high school students. Her friends needed her more than ever so she decided to be strong for them through the secret bullying.

"Nothing," April answered timidly realizing she had not answered Jackson yet.

She cleared her throat before answering his first question. "Yeah, he did go to school with us: he graduated when we were Sophomores."

April took a deep swallowing the lump in her throat trying to choke down the feelings she hadn't felt in over a year. She cursed underneath her breath angry at herself for not being able to control her emotions. She was angry at herself for giving him control over her emotions.

April thought back to the days when she went home crying because of Donald Corbin. She remember how she hated every part of her because of everything he told her- how he said the sight of her could turn little children blind. She remembered he told her she only had two friends in high school because they felt sorry for her. She remembered how he'd make fun of the way she looked and the way she talked...

She remembered how worthless she felt all because of him.

So, she begged her parents for contact lenses and she prayed for her braces to come off. She remembered all the time and money her parents spent taking her to the dermatologist and paying for the skin products she needed to use for her acne. She physically changed herself because of him...because of this ...guy who told her that no one would ever like her. As a kid (or rather younger kid because even at the tender age of eighteen April still felt like a fourteen-year old at times) those words stung and they were like daggers to her self-esteem...they left deep bloody gashes her heart...they were engraved in the depth of her soul forever...

_No!_

She wasn't going to think about the past anymore. She wasn't that scared little girl who used to cry in empty bathroom stalls anymore and she'd never be that scared little girl again. Donald Corbin couldn't make her cry anymore. She wasn't going to let a cruel person from the past get under her skin. She was not going let over a year's worth of growth and acceptance evaporate because of him.

"April-"

"Jackson, I'm fine." April snapped.

Jackson closed his mouth and brought his hands up in surrender.

"I was just going to say that everybody is leaving and you're standing here with your mind in a galaxy far away," Jackson said. He was going to ask her what was the matter but judging on the way she snapped at him she really did not want to talk about it.

April felt like an ass for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry."

Jackson nodded accepting her apology and offered his arm for April to take. Even though April did not want to talk about her sudden change in mood but he'd offer her physical support since it was all he could do at the moment.

April took his arm and followed the group slowly walking away. Donald started giving facts about the different vegetation surrounding them as they walked through the woods. Not once did he look at April which she was thankful for because it meant that he did not recognize her.

After walking in the woods for about fifteen minutes Jackson was conversing with a few of his group members in the front whilst April was trailing behind taking in the sight and smell of nature trying to force the thoughts of the past away into the dark corners of her mind. She was so lost in breathing in her surroundings that she failed to notice a person trailing behind with her until he spoke.

"It's pretty, right?"

That was the same voice that tormented her in her Freshmen and Sophomore years. Since her back was facing him and her face was hidden from his gaze she took a deep breath and wiped her face clear of any emotion. She turned her body around and picked up her pace to keep up with the group. She gave him a side glance with a shrug. She hoped he didn't recognize her and she thought he didn't since she changed a lot: she wasn't a brunette anymore and dyed her hair to red, she didn't have a bunch of pimples anymore, her glasses she only wore at home and replaced them with contacts in public plus she didn't have braces anymore.

"Yeah, it is." April answered trying to keep her voice as blank as her face.

Donald smirked showcasing off his dimples with a glint in his sky blue eyes. With his voice low and laced with approval he said:

"I must say, Ducky, you've grown up."

April's heart stopped at the nickname. Donald winked at her before shouting a random fact of ta tree they just passed and walking to the front leaving April trailing behind. Hurt was written over the once blank canvas of her face- an emotion (unbeknownst to April) Jackson noted and didn't like at all. What he liked less was the way that the Donald-character was staring at April like she was an exotic animal on auction...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so the previous chapter got like 3 reviews- can we try to get at least 5 for this one?<strong>

**Anyhow, in the next chapter April will stand up to Donald with that whole 'I'm a swan' bit she gave her sisters at her bridal party. Plus she's gonna get all competitive which will of course be entertaining. :)**

**Share your thoughts and ignore mistakes for now :)**


End file.
